Business Bear
by Blumenkranz
Summary: High school boy Bonnie meets Rich Businessman Freddy (malexmale)
1. Chapter 1

~Bonnies POV~

Crap, I'm running extra late today, the coffee line was too long but I really needed my coffee to get through the regular high school day. I was running as fast as my legs could carry, my teacher is so going to mark me absent. I was running so fast that I didn't notice someone on the same path as I was and accidentally bumped into the person spilling my coffee all over him. I fell on my butt and groaned in pain, rubbing my rear. I looked at the tall man, coffee all over his expensive looking suit.

"Crap he looks like one of those mafia thugs he's totally going to kill me!" I thought tears comically coming from my eyes

I picked myself and grabbed the hankerchief from my pocket and tried to wipe it off of him.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"

I tried to clean some of the stain off but a large hand grabbed at my wrist stopping me.

The man looked at me with cerulean blue eyes as he inched his face towards mines my heart was beating a bit faster. He's really handsome, like really handsome.

"It's no need for that it wasn't your fault" a deep baritone came from his mouth

"Oh god and a sexy voice too?! "Hes to good to be true" I mentally daydreamed

I snap out of my mini-daydream and the man was just staring at me, I blushed hard I suddenly remembered that I'm going to be even more late for school!

"Im really sorry but I have to go!" I tried leaving but the man had a firm grip on me

"Hey let go you meanie!" I pouted trying to break free

I was picked up and thrown into a car, was I getting kidnapped? I tried leaving out the door only to be pulled back in my my collar.

"It's ok I just want to take you to school" he spoke

I turned to him and contemplated the decision

"Ok thank you" I squeaked out

We drove(more like his chauffeur) to my school, this guy was rich I could tell just by looking at his suit. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he had light brown hair and his eyes were narrowed. He looks over to me and I began to fidget and blush under his intense gaze.

"Are we there yet?!" I thought desperately

Eventually we arrived at my school

"Thanks so much I owe you two favors mr...?"

"Freddy" he answered holding out a card

"Ok Mr Freddy I'll keep in touch"

Freddy nodded, a faint smile on his face before I left the car. I arrived to class, waving at my best friend foxy and taking a seat. I didn't really pay attention to the lesson but instead my thoughts were revolved around Freddy. I pulled out his card and read it. My heart stopped, wait...Freddy...as in the Freddy Fazbear?! He owns every single entertainment business there is! From Chuck E Cheeses to David Busters, you name it he owns. I can't believe I talked to him and made a fool of myself!

I'm doomed!

I have a idea I'll just owe him the favors back and be done with it! Since he's a businessman it'll be no problem keeping it casual...right?


	2. Chapter 2

~Bonnies POV~

When my class ended, I decided to skip class and go to the office of Freddy. As I left school, I reread the business card again it's not that far away it's in the busy area of town. I grabbed a local bike and rode my way until I stopped in front of a large skyscraper.

"Wow this is huge"

I walked inside the building it was really fancy and workers in suits scattered around. I went to the front desk to ask where Freddy's office might be.

"Im sorry honey but Mr Freddy doesn't usually accept teenagers in his office"

"But I have his card right here se-huh?" I look at the hand that just touched my shoulder and the warm body behind me.

"It's fine he's all allowed here"

"Yes Mr Freddy"

Freddy dragged me along to the elevator and I try making conversation

"Uh...thanks for that by the way" I twiddled with my fingers as he stared at me again with such a intensifing gaze.

He just continued to stare until we reached his office

"Woah this place could a house!" I said in awe

Freddy sat down in his chair and motioned for me to take the seat in front of him. There goes that gaze again

"I believe that it's school hours so why are you here and not school?" Freddy leaned his chin on his hands, expecting a answer

I however was at a lost for words, what was my reason for coming here again?

"...uh...um...oh the favors I owe you! "I'd like to repay you as soon as possible!' I remembered

"And why is that?"

"Because Mr Fazbear your a rich busy man, you shouldn't occupy your time with me" I stare off to the side, looking at the floor

"...you really want to pay me back fine"

The most unexpected thing happened, he got up and kissed me! He kissed me hard and was running out of breath. I pushed him away, panting

"What are you doing?!" I tried leaving the room but he shielded his body in front of the door

"I thought you said you wanted to repay me and yet you leave so soon?" He grabbed my wrists and yanked me to his level, his eyes looking straight at mines

"N-not like that!" I cried but I was in denial I really like the kiss but it was my first kiss I was upset about!

As I tried backing away from him, I knocked over something, the glass shattering echoing in the room.

"Why isn't luck on my side today?!" I mentally facepalmed

Freddy smiled, something I had yet to see before and yanked up again

"You just broke one of my family heirlooms that costed over 59 million dollars"

"59 million?!" I didn't mean to break it, great now I have no choice but to owe him now!"

I sighed knowing I lost this battle and inhaled

"What do you want me to do to repay you?" I said deadpanned

He smirked and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him now in his iron grip

"Sleep with me"

"Excuse me?"

"I said sleep with me"

I looked at him to find that he was dead serious

"I-I can't sleep with you I'm a inexperienced virgin for crying out loud!"

"Its only business, it's only until you pay off the debt"

I contemplated this, it can't be that bad but I don't wanna sell myself to this guy! But it's my fault for this predicament so I just have to suck up and take it like a man

"...how many times...do I have to sleep with you? "More like...how is this going to work?" I meekly piped out

"Hmm it'll be 1 million for each time we have sex consensually, you messed up my suit which was 2 million and 59 million for my family's heirloom so the grand total would be 61 million. So you'll have to sleep with me 61 times." He said it so nonchalant like it was nothing!

"...I'll do it". I thought it wouldn't be so bad in a couple of months I should be debt free at least that's what I hope. He just smiled and wrote on a sheet of paper, handing it to me

"This is my address, be there by 12:00 tonight no later no less understand?"

"Yes" I said pathetically

I walked out the building and pondered to myself

How did I get into this situation?!


	3. Chapter 3

~Bonnies POV~

I looked at the time from my phone, 11:36pm, I sighed and got on my bike to go to the address I was given. As I was getting closer to my destination, I was in the suburban area each house getting bigger as I went by in awe. I stopped at my destination, it was the biggest house there is on this street and had at least 3 different nice cars outside the garage.

"This is friggin gargantuan but he is the head of a really good company I still don't understand how I got here in the first place!"

I looked at the time again, it was 11:56, I inhaled a deep breath, let it out and tried to compose myself as best as I could. My freakin virginity was about to be taken from me tonight, I was gay yes but I was really nervous!

I hesitantly knocked on the large wooden door and waited for a response. The door opened up and it was freddy with no shirt on but pants on. I couldn't help but admire the muscles this man had but I looked away in fear if he caught me staring.

"Your right on time promptness is something I like come in" he ushered me into the house and I almost fainted at how beautiful it was. He motioned for me to follow him and the direction was in the kitchen, I sat down in one of the chairs while he offered me a drink which I drank thankfully. I wanted these exchanges to be done with quickly no matter how handsome he was I won't let myself be a whore to him!

"So could we...hurry this up please?"

"Why are you such in a hurry?" He said calmly why the hell are you so calm?!

"Because I'm degrading myself! I want to owe you my debt as soon as possible!"

He stared at me again and picked me up

"Hey what are you doing?!"

He said nothing except carried me up the stairs and tossed me on the bed.

"You wanna be done with this so be it then just know I won't be gentle with you first time or not"

He sounded...angry but I had no time to say anything about it as I felt hot all over

I trembled and looked at him smirking

"W-What did...y-you...do...to me?" I stuttered out, it's hot really hot what did he do?

"I put a high-dosage of aphrodisiac in your drink...just in case you weren't in the mood" he ripped off my clothes and spreaded my legs

"You will do this everyday until you pay everything off get used to it lovely" he whispered sweetly in my ear

I just shut my eyes close as he did what he wanted.

~Next Morning~

I fluttered my eyes open and looked at my surroundings, I almost forgot where I was I was at Freddy's house. I remember last night and I was...saddened. My virginity was taken like I was some whore and I edged to get away but my lower back was in pain. A arm was draped around me as I gazed at Freddy's sleeping face.

"You know he isn't so scary when he's not frowning all the time"

I shook my head at the thought, this man just had sex with me as it were nothing. I moved his arm from around me and got out the bed(despite the pain) and shuffled around looking and putting my clothes back on. I reached over the dresser to grab my phone and had some messages from foxy. I called him

"F-foxy?" Damn it I stuttered!

"Bonnie are you ok you've been worrying me! "Where are you?"

"I'm...uh...on my bike coming from the store" I lied, I hated lying especially to foxy but I can't let him know what was going on I just cant!

"...do you want me to come get you? "You can tell me anything you know"

"No! No foxy I'm fine I'm on my way home now bye!" He must have saw through my lie, guilt ate at me as I stared at my phone with foxys image...I hate this!

I hung up quickly I didn't want foxy to know about this, he'd be disgusted with me forever. Foxy was the one I'd really like to give my virginity to but that ship had sailed already. I was planning on confessing to him but I had no will to do so now. This man had me in his grasp...I'm sorry foxy.

The phone call must have woke up freddy for he was staring at me with a pissed off expression

"Who was that?" He gritted out

"None of your concern I'm leaving"

I was walking to the door when he yanked my arm back, falling against the bed again.

"Where do you think your going?" He bounded my wrists together with his hand

"Home away from you!" I spat at him

"What makes you think you can go home?"

"I did what you asked me to do now let go of me!" I screamed at him what else did he want from me?!

"You don't do anything I tell you not to do"

"What? You don't own me I own myself!"

"Quite the contrary, I do own you, I own your life now I can easily destroy your life, your parents life, your friends life and each of your generation to come! You don't want them starving in the streets, eventually being killed do you?" "Haha I thought so here" he got off of me and threw a large bunch of money at me in amusement.

"1 million was paid off today but you 60 more times to go and each one will be burned in your mind until you learn not to disobey me!"

I shook and cried this man was right he could end my life with just a snap of his fingers, the life my parents and friends worked hard to get can be crushed by this man.

I gripped the sheets and clenched my teeth Im this man's slave now and I did nothing but accept this as the money danced around me.


	4. Chapter 4

~Bonnie POV~

It's been a month since I lost my virginity and succumbed to Freddy. I had sex with him once a day, counting the days it had 31 I only have one more month to pay him off and it'll be over with. I really liked Freddy but I wish he wasn't so rough and controlling with me. He really didn't like foxy because of him being close to me, so freddys been confiscating my phone more often. I was walking back inside my house from a round from freddy, noticing my parents weren't here and went to take a shower. Lately Freddy's been cumming inside me and it would always leak out of me. Washing myself off and heading to the livingroom to watch tv, a hand covered my eyes making me flail myself to break free, the hand removed itself from me and it was freddy snickering.

"You scared the hell out of me furthermore how did you get inside my house?!" I demanded of him

"I just asked for a key and was given it"

"Why are you here you already fucked me senselessly earlier"

He pinned me down against the couch and started touching me again

"S-stop it!"

"I wanted a change of scenery"

"Haven't you had enough?"

"I can never have enough of you"

There goes the words he says again as if we were lovers, it makes my heart beat a bit faster

He was about to penetrate me until a knock was heard on the door, both of us stayed completely still

"Bonnie! "Bonnie are you alright?" Called out Foxy

No! No! Why of all times?! Why now!?

Freddy looked at the door then back at me, he smirked and yanked my hair back to whisper in my ear.

"So this is one of your little friends that I dislike well let's give him a show, answer him"

"F-foxy?"

"Bonnie hey what's wrong you haven't been answering any of my calls and messages" Foxy said sadly

Freddy was teasing me with the tip of his cock trailing it slowly between my cheeks "im...I'm really sorry foxy I've just...been sick...is al-OH MY GOD!"

Freddy just suddenly entered me without so much as a warning, damn you!

"Bonnie are you okay?! Open the door I want to see you!" The doornob was rattling but I could not let foxy see me like this.

"Im...fine foxy just..hah...a spider I saw" I bit my lips to stop the moans from escaping as freddy went faster and deeper into me

"...then let me take of you if your sick then!" Foxy was banging on the door now

"That boy is stubborn you should let him in" freddy said lowly not stopping his movements

"No!"

"Bonnie!"

I'm so ashamed my best friend is outside my door while this man is fucking me

I can't last much longer I'm sorry foxy but I have to cum

Freddy drove harder in me, I covered my mouth to stop my own orgasm but it was too late

"FOXY!" I came in splurts, freddy cumming inside me again

Foxy was blushing outside the door, a thoughtful scenario came to his mind as his friend yelled out his name in a...proactive manner. His groin stood up through his pants

"Ill...uh...come back later bonnie I have to take care of...something."

I was panting hard on the couch, trying to move away from freddy. But freddy wasn't having that instead his face was in satisfaction

"You know I really don't appreciate you calling another's name while we have sex let's try again and this time you will say my name."

He did it again what he wanted to my body and I was so exhausted

"That was enjoyable don't you think?"

I was sobbing uncontrollably, how could freddy do that to me?

I rushed to go to my room, freddy right behind me but I slammed the door at him locking it

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Go away I don't want to see your face"

"Are you upset about your little friend, if you wanted him to join us you could have asked"

"You sick son of a bitch I loved him and you made him listen to what we were doing!"

At the word love, freddys eyes shoned heartbreak he moved away from the door and walked away.

Bonnie felt so disgusted with himself, he was getting fucked by another man while he was trying to help him.

"I'm so sorry foxy" cried bonnie tears slipping down his face and on his pillow as he weeped his way into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~Bonnies POV~

2 weeks, its been two weeks since freddy stopped contacting me. I wonder what's wrong, was it because I yelled at him or being too over dramatic? I slammed my locker shut and stomped off to gym class.

"That's not like him to not talk to me for this long I always whine but he would always talk to me" I thought aloud

I tried remembering back to the day I got mad at him and tried to recall anything I said to have made him mad. I couldn't think of anything that would make him upset...I'll go to his house and apologize. Thinking of all those passionate nights and sweet words we exchanged we shared made my heart beat more than usually. Am I in love?

No it can't be I shook my head at the wandering thoughts

Plus freddy wouldn't love me anyway, I'm just a kid compared to him

I headed for gym class and waited for foxy, you see guys in the locker room would always like to be very touchy-feely with me because of how I looked but foxy would always make them run for their money. I spotted foxy and waved him over

"Hey foxy!" I was happy to see him after all he was my best friend...and potential love interest

Foxy blushed a little...I wonder why but nevertheless he smiled at me

"Hey bonnie ready to change?"

"Yep!"

We both headed to our lockers and started changing but I felt eyes staring at me and looked at foxy who was looking at me in shock

"Foxy what's wrong why are you staring at me like that?" I was scared to death at now being caught, those touches still lingered my body, now exposed to my best friend

He glomped on me to my surprise and started yelling frantically

"Who put all these bruises on you?! "Is someone hurting you?! I'll kick their ass bonnie!"

I can't tell foxy that freddy did those over the course of us having sex so I remained silent, not looking at him

"Bonnie answer me!" He cried at me desperately

I looked regretfully at him, tears shining my vision

He backed off slightly but still held his ground

"Bonnie...please tell me remember I've always told you I'd be here for you" he whispered to me, hugging me tightly

I just cried my bangs covering my eyes not in front of foxy I slowly pushed him off if me and backed away

"Foxy I'm so sorry but I can't tell you...please...leave me alone...I cant...I'm sorry" I choked out

I ran out the school not looking back as foxy called out to my name

Im so confused I don't know what to do anymore I love foxy but I can't let him know what's going on for fear of him completely rejecting our friendship, I really liked freddy and I greatly missed him but he isn't talking to me. Could I do anything right?!

I sunk to the ground and cried out in anguish

I sat there until a umbrella was protecting me from the rain, I looked up defeated but to my surprise...

It was freddy

"What are you doing out here?" He asked softly as he reached out a hand

I stared at him in realization and cried more, I took his hand and smiled fondly

"Wanting to see you again"


	6. Chapter 6

~Foxy POV~

I'm really worried about my friend, bonnie. He never looks me in the eye anymore and when he does he looks in the other direction. I wonder whats going on in that mind of his. He's hiding something from me, I do know that. Thinking back to two weeks ago, I couldn't help but blush was masturbating to me? When he shouted my name, it was in pleasure. I gasped was that what he was keeping from me his feelings for me? I hope so because I've loved bonnie since we were kids but when I caught a glimpse of his eyes it held regret but for what? I stopped my pondering as I heard bonnie call me over

"Hey foxy!"

I blushed still having naughty thoughts about bonnie but I still smiled at him

"Hey bonnie ready to change?"

"Yep!"

He seems energetic today, I'm glad

We began changing clothes but I couldn't help but glance at bonnie. My being was filled with anger at the bruises that littered my friends lithe body. He must have sensed my eyes looking at him because he turned to me frightfully

"Foxy what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

I glomped on him and demanded to know who did this to him

"Who put all these bruises on you?! "Is someone hurting you?!" I'll kick their ass bonnie!" I was outraged, these were lovebites and last time I checked bonnie had no lover

He didn't say anything and didn't even look at me, what the hell bonnie!?

"Bonnie answer me!" I desperately tried to reach him why wasn't he telling me anything I thought we were two halves of a whole! What's happening to us bonnie?!

He looked at me with regret-filled eyes and tears threatening to fall, I was taken back by this but still held myself together.

I cautiously hugged him and whispered our promise to him

"Bonnie...please tell me remember I've always told you I'd be here for you"

To my dismay, he covered his eyes with his hair and pushed himself away from me and backed away...why bonnie?! Why are you doing this to me?!

"Foxy I'm so sorry...but I can't tell you...please...leave me alone...I cant...I'm sorry. He choked out to me

I tried grabbing for him again but he dashed away before I could reach him

"BONNIE!" I screamed for him to come back but he didn't even look back at me

I sat down on the bench and bonnie plagued my thoughts, what was he keeping from me? What?! Why did he have so much regret and pain in his eyes?! What was going on?! I thought back at everything that happened for the past two weeks.

Was everything a facade for bonnie that o couldn't see? Was he masking his emotions so I would not worry? I'll get to the bottom of this sooner or later I'll know what's wrong! I thought once again at his choice of words earlier...he told me to leave him alone...I laughed lowly

How could I ever leave the person I love alone?


	7. Chapter 7

_This is not a chapter of the story merely explaining the story_

 **So first, bonnie is just a regular high-schooler in this story he's outgoing and naive allowing freddy to make him pay off the debt in a sexual way knowing he couldn't pay the debt off financially. Although he is embarrassed by paying off the debt in that type of way, he gradually accepts it.**

 **In the chapter before foxys point of view, bonnie is feeling conflicted between his love for foxy and his newfound crush on freddy. Freddy has gotten upset when bonnie revealed that he loved foxy disconnecting himself from bonnie so he could pursue foxy. Freddy believed that if he left him alone, he could love a normal person his age instead of someone older than him. This caused bonnie to greatly miss him, confused as to why freddy stopped answering his calls and texts. Even though freddy put him through the embarrassing situations he still liked him and enjoyed his company. So when freddy found him in the rain he was happy to see him again because he really did want to see him.**

 **Bonnie is caring and nice but can't choose between foxy and freddy his love for them both equal.**

 **Freddy is more of a aloof and emotionless guy in the story trying to express himself to bonnie. When both of them bumped into each other bonnie was the only one who wasn't scared of him and took a liking to him. He masks his real feelings until bonnie came along and brought it out of him.**

 **Foxy is bonnies best friend in the story having a deep crush on him. Bonnies feelings are mutal but is strained due to freddys interference in their lives. He loves bonnie and will go to great lengths for bonnie resulting in his protective nature over him.**

 **Overall the story is a love triangle**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie and Freddy had walked back into Freddy's place, drenched in water from the rain. Freddy went to go find some towels while bonnie just stared off after him. Freddy returned, gave bonnie a towel and sat on the other side of him. Neither of them saying a word

The silence in the room was tense and uncomfortable but still neither speaking.

"Why were you"-

"Why haven't you"-

They both said at the same time and cutting the other off

Bonnie looked away but repeated himself

"Why...haven't you been answering my calls freddy?"

"..."

"Freddy?"

"I'm leaving" determined freddy, getting up to leave

"What? "Wait!" "Freddy look at me please!" Bonnie reached out his hand only for Freddy to push it away angrily

Freddy didn't even turn around instead his voice took a deadly turn

"Leave me alone this was never going to work even down to the start just go away and never come back"

"Where is all this anger coming from?!" "Up until two weeks ago you were fine now all of a sudden you hate me?!" "How will I know what I did wrong unless you tell me freddy?!"

Bonnie was more than surprised, he was scared he's never seen freddy like this but what came next surprised him even more.

"You wanna know whats wrong?" "I LOVE YOU!" "I DONT KNOW WHY OR HOW BUT I DO!"

Freddy now was turned around, tears slightly forming in his cerulean eyes and a hateful frown on his face. Bonnie backed away a step...love him?

" _But you love him...you said it yourself_ " he whispered

Bonnie was trying so hard to remember when he had said something like this to freddy and when the memory finally popped up, he felt guilty. He didn't mean to say that to freddy but he thought freddy wouldn't take it to heart. But now hearing his confession...

"Freddy...i...I" bonnie had no words to say

Freddy smiled sadly at the ground and laughed lowly

"I thought so...you won't hear from me again I'll stay out your life for good"

Freddy turned away and left without another word

Bonnie called out to him one last time but freddy couldn't hear him, not anymore.

Bonnie just stood there not moving a inch.

Freddy loved him? For how long? When? Why? How? Was freddy hiding and holding it in all along?

"Even so, he knows my feelings for foxy"

He hadn't meant to blurt that aloud but now he knew and he could do nothing to change Freddy's mind it seems. Bonnie sank to the floor and cried helplessly.

" _What have I done?!"_

He felt so torn apart and it was nothing he could do to stop the overflowing emotions. Memories of foxy and freddy flew through his mind and the lingering question on his mind.

Had he really lost the one he loves?


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie wandered through the house, lonesome. Freddy had just told him he loved him but abruptly left.

"Why couldn't he just talk to me about this?"

Bonnie sighed and continued walking trying to clear his mind until he stopped at Freddy's room. He was curious, he never really saw Freddy's room they always did it in the guest room or couch or bonnies house. So he entered in and his room was a mess as if a tornado came through. Mostly everything was broken or unfixable.

"So freddy was angrier that I thought"

Bonnie looked around until a picture spotted his eye, it was freddy and some blonde woman in a wedding dress. Both of them smiling in bliss. Bonnie was filled with jealousy and guilt. Was this woman his wife? His question was answered when the very same woman from the picture entered the woman calling for freddy.

"Fred-oh who are you?"

Bonnie didn't answer but instead walked straight past her, head down. The woman called after him only until he was out the door did he stop to hear her.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?"

Bonnie couldn't help his tone, he felt resentment at this point

"Who are you?"

"I'm no one of concern I won't interfere with your marriage"

The woman just watched after bonnie leave and looked for her cellphone. She had some talking to do with her husband. Bonnie couldn't believe anything anymore. Freddy was married?! Why didn't he mention that one little detail?!

"Hes getting mad at me yet he's the one having an affair!"

Bonnie was more than mad, he was furious. He felt used like a whore. He was the one on the side while he already has someone to love and commit to.

"That's probably why he left because he felt guilt and to return to his wife!" "I won't forgive him for this"

Bonnie eventually just went home and called foxy. He needed someone who really did care about him to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Foxy?"

"Bonnie! Hey!" "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah im fine hey do you want to come over? "I have a surprise gift for you!"

"Really? Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"...See you then"

The exchange ended and bonnie was already prepared on what he was about to do.

"I wont regret this just like he didnt feel regret doing this to me"

Foxy arrived exactly 10 minutes later wondering what bonnies gift for him was. The door to his house was already opened, letting himself in he eyed the place.

"Bonnie you in here?!"

"Yeah up here hurry!"

Foxy walked slowly up the stairs, a anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was he nervous?

He stopped at the door and went in to find bonnie in nothing but a thong sitting on his bed.

"Ah your here you want your gift now?"

"Bonnie...what is this?!"

Foxy was surprised at this but didn't complain. He liked it more than anything but still this wasn't like bonnie.

"Why we're going to make love of course just lay down and I'll do all the work!" Bonnie replied pushing foxy on the bed

"W-wait bonnie don't you want to talking about this?!" Foxy stammered hurriedly

"What's there to talk about? I like you and you like me problem solved not be quiet unless your moaning."

Foxy couldn't argue with that so he happily complied with bonnie laying down ready for bonnie.

Bonnie smiled victoriously and their night started.

As they were having sex, bonnies phone had one missed call from freddy.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie prematurely kicked foxy out after breakfast. He showered and got ready to start the day. He reached for his phone and was surprised.

"What could _he_ possibly want?"

He looked at the single message that was sent to him from freddy.

 _"Meet me at the park at 3:00 we need to talk"_

Bonnie looked at the time, it was 2:36. He sighed.

"Might as well get dressed"

Bonnie arrived at the park to see freddy sitting alone at a bench. He clenched his fists and stopped right in front of freddy who was now looking at him.

"Um...I'm glad you came...sit...please."

Freddy scooted over to give bonnie some room but bonnie preferred standing.

"What do you want freddy? Im not in the mood for games"

Freddy looked down and frowned

"Well I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh let me guess it's about that wife of your right?" The one you forgot to mention!"

Bonnie accused, Freddy's hair covering his eyes and biting his lip.

"Yes...she is my wife"

"Oh goodie as if I didn't know!' Bonnie was more than angry, how dare him!

"But I don't love her she was only a image for my company!" "I love you bonnie!" Exclaimed freddy

"LIAR!"

Birds flew away as bonnie screamed at Freddy. Freddy shuddered at its chillness.

Bonnie slowly moved in front of Freddy's face and smiled.

"Just like you have secrets to keep from me, I have secrets that I keep from you too."

"S-secrets?"

Bonnie backed away and smiled again

"It's getting cold out I'd better go!"

Bonnie turned and ran away, freddy stretching his hand out but bonnie already left.

"What was that?"..."bonnie acted so creepy just now"

Freddy opted to give bonnie some time before he gets killed...or someone else...

Bonnie walked until he was in a quiet area. He called some friends to help him with something.

"Great I'll see you guys soon!"

"Poor girl I almost feel sorry for her but then again I dont!"

Just then, bonnie received a message from foxy.

" _I'm_ _in love with you bonnie"_

Bonnie pocketed his phone and started giggling which turned into full blown insanic laughter.

He abruptly stopped and lifted a hand into the sky and the other to his chest, moaning albeit sexually.

"You boys just dont know what you do to me!"


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie was sitting on his bed happily thinking. Today was the day he was going to do it. He was going to kill her.

"Wretched woman but not for long"

Bonnies phone alarm took him out his trance and he left out the door, knife in hand. He met up with some of his friends he called the day before and they all were at Freddy's house. It was pitch black dark outside, the moon illuminated.

"You guys ready to do this?" Bonnie asked

"Yea let's go already!"

Bonnie jimmed the door and they all silently entered in. It was dark inside but bonnie knew his way around. He entered the master bedroom, a soundly sleeping woman on the bed. Bonnies smirk and the gleaming knife in his hand was all that was noticeable in the dark.

"Hold her down"

The woman awoke immediately when she felt multiple arms pinning her down.

"W-What the hell is going on?! "Let me go!" The woman shrieked

 _"You stole him away now..._ _ **you'll be going away**_ **!"**

The woman screamed as the knife was knife plunged in her stomach relentlessly. She pleaded for bonnie to stop but bonnie just laughed, his laugh echoing through the sky. The only true witness was the moon itself shining, the clouds now covering it.

"The next day"

Bonnie woke up early again and prepared breakfast for himself, heading down to watch TV. He was excited to say the least, he killed Freddy's wife! Now nothing can come between them.

 _"Tragic news, the wife of the successful businessman Freddy Fazbear, Chica Fazbear was found brutally murdered this morning, the death shocking to all."_

"Hahahaha! Too bad little chicken!" Mocked bonnie

 _"The culprit has yet to be found but the prime suspect is her husband himself, Freddy."_

Bonnie paused and listened more, freddy was a suspect? No!

 _"Reporters tell us that Mr. Freddy had another lover and had motive to kill." "The lovers identity has also yet to be known."_

"How the hell did they know?!" "I didn't intend for this to happen!" "I'll figure out something but I better get to school"

Bonnie turned off the TV and left the house with his bag around his shoulder, shaken and with questions.

What were they going to do to freddy? Is he alright? Will he go to jail?

"But I killed her! I hid the evidence so they can't arrest him without valid proof."

Bonnies train of thought stopped when bonnie saw foxy talking to someone. He walked over to him and foxy blushed at him.

"O-Oh hey bonnie!"

"Who's your friend foxy?" Bonnie innocently said but inside he was jealous. Who was this girl and was she near him?

"Oh this is my little sister mangle!" "Say hi mangle!"

"H-h-hi"

She clinged onto foxy as if he were a lifeline. She was urging foxy to leave.

Bonnie just fake smiled and stared at the girl apprehensively.

"I never knew you had a sister foxy"

"I didn't want to introduce her until now because now she goes to our school!" "Isn't that cool?"

"Hmm yes you can say that"

"Well bonnie I'll meet up with you later I have to show mangle her classes bye."

"See ya"

Bonnie just still stood there and was still smiling as he watched them walk away. Bonnies face contorted into uncontrollable insanity when he lost sight of them. He covered his hands and screamed not caring about the world around him.

"Hes mine you little brat I won't let you have him, **I WON'T LET ANYONE HAVE** ** _HIM!"_** Manically thought bonnie

Bonnie reached into his bag and out was the very weapon that killed Freddy's wife.

Bonnie held the tip of the knife by his cheek and smiled so wide that it could rival the cheshire cat, his red eyes now looked demonic and his other hand scratching at his throat.

 _ **"You'll**_ _ **be going away too!"**_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie was outside of foxys house, staring at the window in the rain. He was muttering to himself but still standing, watching the window. He was very happy actually. He was waiting for foxy to wake up and see the gift he left him. When a deep scream echoed, bonnie walked away slowly into the rain, vanishing.

~Foxys POV~

"H-how could this h-have h-h-happened?!" Spoke foxy, near having a heart attack.

His sister was in her room, mutilated. Her stomach cut ruthlessly opened, some of her inards out on the floor. Her face, unrecognizable with a X crossed over her mouth and eyes gone, her nose falling off to the side. But what sickened him the most was what was written deep within her arms, the word "WHORE" etched across in big bold letters. Foxy fell to his knees and vomited, he couldn't handle the scene any longer but before he knew it it was police sirens coming from outside. So he did what he thought was for the best. He went through his sister drawer and took out a pair of scissors.

Images rushed through his mind and bonnies smile was the last thing on his mind before he cut his throat, falling to the ground by his sister.

~Freddys POV~

"I told you I didn't kill her!"

Freddy was at his wits end, he didn't kill his wife! He was being arrested for false pretense.

The evidence a that proves that you did and the jury has founded you guilty, you will be sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole!"

The judges final statement echoed in his mind.

He didn't feel anything after that.

Not the handcuffs.

Not the feeling of being dragged.

Not the sound of the bars closing.

Not the feeling of nothing.

~Bonnies POV~

 _Bonnies Poem #57_

 _-Hey, can you hear me?-_

...

- _I'm_ _sorry for not feeling sorry-_

...

- _I had to keep you two safe you know?-_

...

 _-It was hard actually, doing all that stuff-_

...

-But I _did it for you two, all that stuff-_

...

- _I hope you two aren't mad at me-_

 _..._

-I _wonder if this will reach either of you one day-_

...

 _-Will you manage to even get this, let alone find me?-_

...

-I _suppose not, but_ I _felt as though_ I _should write it-_

...

- _I will be in search of a new victim...a new...love-_

 _..._

 _-My last prayer-_

...

 _-May we all meet again, my loves-_


End file.
